Skids (TF2017)
Skids from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Skids is a theoretician. This is appropriate, as some would say his existence is merely theoretical; everyone forgets who he is or that he was there. But if they got to know him, they'd learn that he likes to daydream, get built into furniture, and pick up cowboy chicks. Skids is also a fast learner, voraciously absorbing and compartmentalizing new information he receives. This allows him to adapt to new environments and unexpected situations very quickly. His calm, observant nature and tendency to fade into the background sometimes causes some to question his ability to fight, but make no mistake; Skids can handle himself in battle. He'd just rather...listen to some music, y'know? History Arc 2 In the event that the Ark's mission would require more manpower, Optimus Prime had several Autobots encode copies of their personalities as light patterns within crystalline containment vessels, including Skids. When a large number of Prime's troops were then injured during the opening volleys of the war on Earth, Prime arranged for the construction of new bodies, which the personalities were then programmed into, bringing Skids and the others to life "for a second time". Now in a new body that transformed into a blue van equipped with a bandana-wearing driver, Skids went with Bumblebee and the other new Autobots to learn about their new home. Along the way he learned about an upcoming Brick Springhorn concert, and immediately took a liking to the music of Earth and the possibilities of what could be learned from interacting with mankind. When the concert turned out to be the target of a Decepticon attack, Skids and the others were forced into action, engaging Shockwave and three Decepticon jets in battle, eventually joined by Red Alert & Inferno. They quickly retreated after routing their foes, so that the show could go on. |Rock and Roll-Out| When Megatron ran out of fuel in the middle of the Powder River Basin in Wyoming, Optimus Prime took Skids and a few other Autobots to prevent harm to the humans who had discovered him. Unfortunately, these humans (and their military) forced the Autobots into a retreat. |I, Robot-Master| Later, when Bumblebee was targeted by the Decepticons, Skids was part of the Autobot squad dispatched to intercept the enemy and rescue his friend. |Plight of the Bumblebee| Skids voiced some concerns about Optimus's plans to raid the heavily fortified Decepticon base for information on the combining process, but Prime vetoed them. En route, distracted by a human radio station, Skids nearly forgot to activate his facsimile driver; a moment later he accidentally clipped the car of hot-tempered Jake Dalrymple, who pursued the Autobots on their mission. Despite the wall of weaponry facing them, Skids made it through the battle unscathed; but as the Autobots retreated with the information, they encountered Jake Dalrymple again, who distracted Skids just long enough for Ravage to shoot him off a cliff. Although Optimus Prime mourned the loss of Skids, neither the Autobot leader nor any other Autobot thought to recover the believed deactivated body of Skids later after their mission had been completed. |Command Performances| Lying crippled and unable to transform, Skids was shortly discovered by register girl Charlene, who, thinking he was an ordinary van, had him fixed up with the intent of keeping him for herself. Skids was open to the idea at first, preferring a peaceful life to that of a warrior, but after another bout of road rage with Dalrymple, the unearthly stunts he performed left him no option but to reveal his true nature of Charlene. A somewhat unusual relationship ensued between the two, but more trouble soon came Skids's way in the form of Donny Finkleberg, who was being hunted down by Ravage. Fleeing from the Decepticon with Charlene and Donny, Skids hid out at an abandoned mining town, but yet again, the raging Dalrymple tracked him down and shattered his windshield, knocking him unconscious and into a dream where he died through his refusal to attack Megatron and save Charlene. Reawakening, he engaged Ravage in battle again, finally finding the strength to act, and causing his foe to tumble down a mineshaft. Skids then parted ways with Charlene, having come to the realisation that their two roles in life were too different for their relationship to work out. |Showdown| Skids returned to the Ark with Finkleberg, with Optimus pleased to find him alive. Jetfire was sent to verify Finkleberg's claim about a group of missing Autobots, uncovering a trail of spilled Transformer fuel. |Aerialbots over America| Skids was outfitted with a chemical tracker to follow the fuel trail; taking Finkelberg with him, he began tracing the fuel back to its source. En route, he broke cover to save a trapped driver from some downed power lines, a move that caught the Decepticons' attention. The newly created Stunticons were dispatched to "ambush" Skids - by acting as though they were his allies. The humans' Rapid Anti-robot Assault Team and the Aerialbots soon arrived and engaged in a three-way battle. When it was over, the Aerialbots were defeated, the Autobots' reputation was smeared, and the Stunticons were triumphant; Skids could do little but clear out to continue his mission with Finkleberg. Unfortunately, money still governed Finkleberg's actions, and that evening he sold out Skids to RAAT's leader Walter Barnett while Skids was deactivated for the night. |Heavy Traffic| Skids was disassembled for study, but when the Decepticons Runabout and Runamuck appeared on Earth and began defacing landmarks, RAAT operative Circuit Breaker was forced to enter into a deal with the Autobots to stop them. Skids and the other Autobots' components were combined to form a jury-rigged robot that Circuit Breaker used to stop the Battlechargers, but in return for their co-operation, Skids and the Autobots were allowed to go free. |Decepticon Graffiti| On the return trip to the Ark, however, Skids was abruptly torn from reality when the future Decepticon Galvatron traveled back in time from 2005, shunting Skids into Limbo to maintain temporal balance. |Fallen Angel| Trivia *Matt Steninger voices Skids. Changes *Red Alert and Inferno were uninvolved with the battle in Rock and Roll-Out! *Skids wasn't part of the Autobot team rescuing Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew